Coming together and Drifting apart
by Thornnstar
Summary: Arya is missing Eragon but she can't leave her people... Eragon is re-establishing the riders lost home. Will they come together again? or will the test of time make them drift apart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any part of Eragon; all views expressed are completely fan based.

Summary: It has been 100 years since Eragon and Saphira left for a new land. The riders had grown to be many and the land was peaceful again.

* * *

Arya glanced over the forest of Du Weldenvarden from upon Firnen. Her heart longed for Eragon; it had been such a long time. The years had been slow and much had happened. The riders were at some formidable strength now; there were at least five riders of every race and many wild dragons. Eragon had found mountains that extended far across land that wasn't inhabited by any other race. There was plenty of animals for the dragons to hunt for food, and the location was good for dragon eggs. Eragon had built a grand dwelling for all the dragons and their riders. It was called Iadrin Verma, Open Heat, for the place was always warm due to a great oven-furnace that was rigged underneath the building for the dragon eggs.

Arya was debating giving her crown to another to properly help train new riders and dragons. Yet her people still needed her, a hundred years was but a blink to the elves. It was just that everyday spent without Eragon was like agony. She tried to suppress her feelings, she had a lot of time in which to hide her emotions. Firnen's emotions echoed hers almost as strongly if not stronger. He missed Saphira; memories of their short time together would flit through his link to her.

She sighed as she leaned against one of the ancient trees. Firnen landed close to her and came and rested his nose against her shoulder. She reached up and rubbed the scales underneath his jaw. He hummed in contentment, "Don't dwell too much on what could of been." he rumbled to her. She smiled and looked at him affectionately, '_I know..'_

* * *

Eragon was astride Saphira's back; they were flying over Iadrin Verma. The stone dwelling was a grand design, sung from the rocks of the mountain. There were a few other dragons flying on this nice day as well. One of them was a cobalt blue with white splotches on its flank; his name was Attor, he was a dragon that didn't breathe fire but spit acid. It was an interesting discovery and one that led to a patched up floor. He had hatched shortly after Iadrin Verma was established. He roared at Saphira in a friendly greeting; which she returned. Then he veered off in search of lunch; deer were plentiful in the forest surrounding the mountain.

Eragon and Saphira were taking a flight over the sea; there was an island they had found a few months ago. Scheria is what they were calling it for now, it was as large as Vroenguard was. They were thinking of re-establishing the riders headquarters here. That way when people finally feel the need to move across the land, the dragons will always have a place that is just for them...

They reached Scheria around mid-day, the ocean was calm and a deep-blue color. Saphira landed in an open field; there were trees that towered almost as high as mountains. Their branches blew slightly in the ocean breeze. They walked together exploring every nook and cranny of the island. There wasn't as much wildlife here as there was around Iadrin Verma; but the route to the mainland wasn't very far. The older dragons could help get food for the fledglings if needed.

Saphira thrummed with contentment, '_The place is grand Eragon. The young ones will be safe if a situation arises to where they would be __in danger.' _

_'That's true... we need to assemble all the riders. I would like to hear everyones opinion on this. For it is an important decision that shouldn't be made lightly. I will send word to Arya requesting that she gather the riders and bring them here...' _

* * *

A/N: This is just a short little taste of what i'm putting together. Thought i'd put it up and see what everyone thinks. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon sighed, he finished his letter with a flourish of his quill. He sealed it and tucked it in his shirt; it would be hand delivered to Arya by one of the riders he trained, who stayed on Iadrin Verma with him. His name was Bollin and his dragon was Smaug; Smaug was larger than Saphira and a burnt-orange in color. Bollin was half-human, half-dwarf; though he had lived most of his life among the dwarves. He was a bit taller than the average dwarf and a bit lanky for one too; but he was strong and a fierce fighter. More importantly he was a kind and a quick learner. He was one of Eragon's favorite students and he is the only one that chose to stay and help with all the dragons.

Eragon went down further into the mountain, Bollin spent most of his time helping out with eggs and hatchlings. On most days he was found down in the nesting cavern. There was a huge furnace inside the cavern that helped keep all the younglings and eggs warm so that the mother dragons could go off and do their own business without having to worry about their young. Not that a dragon worries about it's young very much; for as we all know they are a strong and proud race. They believe their young ones are strong enough when first hatched that nothing could harm them, except for another dragon.

He reached the bottom Iadrin Verma and looked around for his pupil. He looked to his left from the cavern entrance and smiled at the sight in front of him. Saphira was hunkered down near the furnace with five younglings in front of her; he tuned into her conversation and listened to a bit of the story she was telling them. It was about an old and powerful dragon who helped raise the dragon race to greatness; she looked up when she heard him chuckle and rolled her eyes at him. He walked further into the cavern and went to the right. Bollin was sitting down in front of a row of eggs, his back was completely straight and he looked to be meditating. Smaug was asleep in a corner, he was hugging and egg to him as he slept. He was nervous for his youngling which was to be given to the Urgals to hatch for a rider. Bollin was to deliver the egg when he went back to Alegasia.

"Bollin," Eragon called to him.

Bollin opened his eyes and let out a sigh. He stretched his arms and then shifted his legs so he could rise. He turned to look upon his master, the one who had trained him and been there for him for years. He was like the older brother he had never had growing up and he had helped learn much; not just as a rider but as a man. He smiled and walked a few steps forward towards him.

"You require my services?" he said in a playful manner.

Eragon smiled and pulled the letter from his shirt, "I need you to deliver this to Arya in Du Wildenvarden before you deliver Smaug's egg to the Urgal village. "We are going to assemble all the riders here for a meeting that is of some importance." Eragon handed Bollin the letter and a troubled look passed over his face for a moment.

Bollin took the letter and put it in a satchel he had hanging from his belt. "Don't worry, the meeting can't go to badly. All of us have one thing in common and that is we all want what is best for Alegasia and for the dragons." He turned to look at Smaug and went over to rub the scales on his snout. "Come now my dear we have to get ready to set off." Bollin was supposed to leave a few days ago so his pack was already to go and upon Smaug's back. He disliked being away from Iadrin Verma, it was the one place in his whole life that felt truly like home. He enjoyed the time he had spent with the dwarves but it was difficult growing up among them. He always had more expected out of him because he was half-human, he had been looked down upon and even ridiculed by some members of his race. Orin had taken him in though when his father had died in a battle against a kull. His father was drunk and had instigated the fight as far as he knew, which made him a disgrace upon his clan and had caused his clan not to want to take his son in. His mother had died during childbirth.

Smaug opened one of his golden eyes and let out a huff; he wasn't too happy about his egg being given away for he had loved the hatchlings mother. A feral dragon by the name of Shela, she was a light periwinkle in color with ice-blue eyes and a temper to match the blazing sun. She was prideful and vain, she had flown off soon after she laid her egg and he hadn't seen her in moons. He wished she had stayed but she was wild and untamed. She could never stay in one place for too long.

He lifted his body off the ground and unfurled his dusty orange wings. He would half to walk up to the higher level of the mountain before he would be able to fly. The elves and Eragon had sung the mountain in such a way that it was easy for dragons to get in and out of but there were only a select few exit points from where the eggs were. That way no one could come in and steal any of the eggs.

Bollin clambered onto his back and they walked up to a higher level of the mountain. Eragon kept up with them so he could see them off. They reached one of the upper levels and went to the right onto a ledge. The golden glow of the sun caught on Smaug's scales and made him blaze like he was a mini rising sun. Bollin turned in his saddle and gave Eragin a fair-well wave. He then turned back around and hugged Smaug's neck. Smaug flapped his wings in a few mighty swoops and they were off into the sky.

* * *

A/N: Hello again my dears; it has been a very long time since I've updated this story but I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. :)


End file.
